He Casted Incendio
by KarleneMalfoy
Summary: "Why did you burn it?""Because i saw it, he hurt you, and i promise it'll never happen again." Hermione recieves a mean note from Ron. Who burnt it in the library? Sorry i suck at Summaries... Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first ever fan fic. I am extremely nervous that you guys wont like it so, i do hope you like it. I would like to dedicate it to my best friend SellYourself2f8. It's her birthday today and she shares a birthday with Hermione.**

**So please read, review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Stupid Ron. Why does he always have to mess everything up? Yeah our relationship wasn't the same once we came back to Hogwarts, but why did he have to say all those things? And through a note! Is he that daft?

As I feel the note still in my robes I still remember from a few hours ago what happened.

As Ron passed me the note in Potions, I thought it would be an apology note for being stupid with Lavender. But what I didnt expect to find was all those angry words aimed at me for still being friends with Harry. I felt tears start stinging my eyes.

I loved HIM! I cut it off because I could see him eyeing Lavender when ever he thought I wasnt looking. I even asked if he was seeing Lavender and all I got from him was an attempt at a kiss. He seriously has the nerve to kiss me after that question?

I pushed him off of me and punched him in the jaw.

"Are you that much of an idiot to try and kiss me? I asked you a question. Be honest Ron!" I asked heatedly.

"Hermione, I love you, Lavender is nothing, it meant nothing, I only have eyes for-" Ron started.

"Bullshit Ron, you think im that stupid to not be able to see you winking at her in the great hall when you have the nerve to hold my hand at the same time? You always have been a bad liar.." I now had tears down my face.

"But Hermione, I-"

"Save it for someone who cares!I certainly dont anymore. Dont talk to me anymore. Good bye Ron." I said as I jogged away to the only place I know I wont have to hide from him.

The library.

I ran to the section where no one would look. History of Magic. I sat beyond the bookshelves with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. The nerve of him to lie to me. We have been best friends for 7 years?! He really thinks I cant tell when he is lieing to me? His ears are always red and his eyebrows knit together trying to think of an excuse.

He looked hurt and angry when I punched him. Good. Hope that leaves a bruise to show to everyone tomorrow. Luckily he still doesnt know how to charm bruises to not show. It'll be a nice reminder to not fuck with me. He should remember how I punched malfoy in the face and left him crying and running away.

I love Ron. No- I LOVED Ron. How can I love a man-wait boy since he certainly acts like one- if he keeps lieing and hurting me.

Now as I sit here in the library, I grab the note out of my pocket. As I look at it, it catches on fire and burns in my fingers to a dust at my feet. Confused I look around. As I peer between the books I see silver eyes that are quickly covered by a book.

I get up and run over to the next aisle. No one is there. Who was it? Was I imagining things? No I may be tired from crying but I know I saw it. Speaking of which I am awfully tired.

I stop for a second and try to collect my self and put on a brave face.. I was never crying. As I walk between the tall ancient bookshelves towards the front of the library. I stop and grab an old looking potions book with a blue cover to make it look like I actually had to get something here. I walk up to Madam Pince to say goodbye.

I look around the entrance to find someone who might have silver eyes. I look behind me and see the person I would least want to see me at my weakest.

Draco Malfoy.

He may not be my enemy but he will always be the person I dislike the most. I don't hate anyone, except Voldemort. Maybe that's why Malfoy's father followed him, he pityed the bald monster with no nose. Maybe deep down Voldemorts true reason to rule the wizarding world was to find the best person to re construct a nose for him. Hahaha what a ridiculous, thought.

I didnt notice that when I burst into laughter I was still looking directly into the eyes of Malfoy. His smirk turned into confusion as I kept laughing. I then stopped, realizing what I just did. I mask my face and try to hide my blush. As I walk away through the library doors I remember one things. Werent Malfoys eyes silver? No... It's just the lighting... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2! Sorry it's short, I'm trying to make them longer but i haven't had the time! I wont be able to update everyday, hopefully every second day? I wont be able to update this weekend since i wont be in town. **

**Thank you to all of those who Favorited and are following this story. Constructive criticism is encouraged!  
**

**So please read and review 3  
**

* * *

As I walked into Charms class after lunch, avidly reading my textbook I didn't notice anyone around me until I walked right into a wall. Or at least I though it was a wall. Wait, walls don't have arms holding me steady. I peeled my eyes away from my book long enough to see a robe standing in front of me. Is that a Slytherin house crest? Oh dear... Did I just run into- no, please no...

I nervously looked up to see silver eyes curiously glaring at me- Wait, he's not glaring. Why is he not glaring? I look at him confused, and I see he isn't even smirking. Am I seeing things? Malfoy always has his signature smirk on. Sexy smirk at that- No, it isn't sexy, you must have knocked your head on his hard, defined chest- STOP IT Hermione!

As I continue to look at him with all these thoughts in my head I feel a blush creep into me cheeks. Shit, he noticed. Expecting him to sneer away from disgust he smirks, but it's not his usual smirk, it's more softer.

Noticing what he did he quickly changed his soft smirk into his famous slytherin sneer.

"Watch where you're going, Granger, or I might have to deduct points." Malfoy taunted.

"Excuse me? I'm Head Girl, a prefect cant deduct points from a Head Girl. So I would watch where your going before you get a detention with Filch!" I snapped back. Angry for feeling soft earlier.

He looks shocked, probably thinking I couldn't speak until I threatened him. Stupid Malfoy, thinking he has more power over me. I am Head Girl AND a Muggleborn and he is a pure-blood and only a measly prefect. His daddy is probably rolling in his grave now.

After class, as I'm walking up to the heads common room I reflect on my fight with Malfoy. He didn't even call me a mudblood let alone pretend to brush of my 'filth'. Why is that? Last year, that's all he did, make fun of me, think I'm beneath him because I was raised by muggles. He was the one raised by psychotic parents who followed a sadistic monster with no nose who preached the importance of ridding the world of muggleborns and the superiority of purebloods, while he himself was a half blood! Ridiculous!

If anyone should be brushing off the 'filth' it should be me! I am called the brightest which of our age, and war heroin, while he only has his name which is crumbling as we speak!

* * *

I walk into the common room and greet Neville, the Head Boy. I'm so proud of him, he really deserves it after all he did! I walk into my room and feel immensely better after my internal rant about the blonde ferret.

As I open up my potions textbook to start my 5 foot essay about the importance of flobber worm hearts, I notice a piece of parchment slips out. I look curiously at it, wondering whether I should look at it or leave it. After several minutes, my curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to read it.

Hoping it isn't another mean note from Ron, I open it.

**Granger,**

**Now that the war is over, I am trying hard to be a better person. First step, try and get you to forgive me. Tomorrow at lunch, please meet me by the lake. **

**I understand if you don't come. No hard feelings.**

**Malfoy.**

What the bloody hell? Who possessed Malfoy into trying to make me forgive him? It's not likely that I will forgive him after six bloody years of torture!

But Hermione, everyone deserves a second chance, after all, he did switch sides and is now in The Order.

That doesn't mean anything! Does it?

You know it does Hermione, just give him a chance, you'll never know what you might find out about him.

True... Fine I'll go.

* * *

**Oh i know, another authors note. I didn't know if i should have kept it going till they met at the lake, so i just ended it here, i want to leave some suspense! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took me forever to write and upload this chapter. School is crazy this week. i made this long hoping for your for your forgiveness.**

**But here it is!  
**

* * *

Today is the day I meet Malfoy at the lake. But what if it is a trap, and he just hex's me? Hermione, you can easily out hex him, now put on your big girl panties and go and meet him.

It's 5 minutes to lunch and luckily I got out early, so I went back to my dorm and fixed anything that might make me look like a dirty mudblood. Malfoy doesnt need an excuse to call me one. As I turn around and walk out the door, I start getting nervous. Take deep breathes Hermione, deep breathes. Everything will be okay.

I pat my pocket to make sure I still have my wand. Check. I decide as a last minute decision to grab something I can eat on the way. Stop procrastinating Hermione! You have to go, you cant just stand him up, he is trying to fix things.

* * *

Looking towards the lake I see the blonde boy- wait man now- looking nonchalantly at the lake on a rock. Wow, how can he be so calm, when I am having a breakdown on the inside?

"Malfoy" I say just above a whisper.

He turns around and I see his beautiful face. Wait- beautiful? Are you sure? Damn sure.

"Granger" He says easily.

I sit nervously beside him on the rock. We stay silent for a minute or two. Is he going to say something or am I going to have to speak up?

"So I am guessing youre wondering why exactly I wanted you to meet me here." He says turning his face slightly to see me.

"Well didnt you say you wanted to earn my forgiveness?" I ask questioningly.

"Ah, bright witch you are, but thats not all..." He trails off with a hint of a smile on his soft looking lips.

Are you insane Hermione? Soft lips? Shut-up and let me enjoy him.

"Then what is the other reason you asked me here?" I say a little irritably since he hasnt continued.

Malfoy sighs deeply and I can see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Whatever he is going to say probably is pretty hard on him, by the looks of it. He turns to me and masks his face again but I can still see a little redness on his pale, aristocratic face.

"Granger..." he says looking into my eyes with his soft, gray eyes. "You are a beautiful witch, and I really do like you.. but I understand if you don't feel the same way after me being a git to you all these years. But it would mean a lot if you at least gave me a chance to make it up to you." he rushes nervously.

"-Malfoy," I cut off. "I can tell how hard it is for you to say that, and I really would like a new start. So it is perfect with me if we can start all over again and become friends." I smile.

Malfoy's eyes widen at the idea of friends.

"I-i, that would be wonderful, I think we should start calling each other by our first names so it will be easier to think of each other as friends, and not enemies. Do you want to meet me tonight at 9 at the astronomy tower so we can just get to know each other more..." He hesitates.."Hermione?

"That sounds wonderful, Draco." I say. Loving the feeling of his first name rolling off my tongue. It really is a lovely name.

His face lights up in a true smile. And a beautiful smile it is.

* * *

Malfoy POV

Wow. I cant believe it. She said yes. She is so beautiful, and her smile, its just so radiant! Wait a second, Malfoy, your turning into a gushing Hufflepuff, pull yourself together mate, your a hard ass slytherin.

I know but I dont care, she is just so amazing.

I walk up to my dormitory and decide to get some homework done since there still is time before next classes. In my dorm I smile silly to myself. I just can't believe she has agreed to start new with me!

* * *

I couldnt focus all class. I was thinking to much about Hermione and tonight. Hermione.. I love the sound of her name, it sounds so magical. How did I believe she was scum? She is to beautiful to be scum. I am so glad I steered away from my fathers views before it was to late and I took the Dark Mark and start following the coward. I leave my class and start heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.

As I sit down next to Blaise and Theo, I look across the Hall to find Hermione. Sitting inbetween Potter and Weasley she is laughing at something Luna said. She looks up to see me staring at her, she does a small shy smile and looks away. Wow that is cute.

* * *

Hermione POV

Draco was just staring at me. He really does look cute, especially with the little blush he occasionally develops. I get up and bid Harry, Ron and Luna goodbye as I leave to Gryffindor tower to do homework, and get ready to see Draco.

Twenty to nine Hermione. Lets get ready. I change out of my school robes into some muggle jeans and a blue jumper. I head to the bathrooms to check my hair and makeup. I am so thankful to Ginny for getting me a book all about makeup and hair spells for my birthday. My hair is not a frizzy, untamed mess any more, the spell makes my hair fall in soft ringlets. Luckily I dont have to wear much makeup but tonight I am just applying a little eyeliner to change it up.

Walking up to the astronomy tower was somehow more nerve wracking than earlier today, if possible. I stop above the door to the tower to just take a couple deep breathes before opening the door to the unknown.

As I step in I see Draco is already up there sitting on a blanket he has layed down. He turns around quickly, and his face immediately relaxes as he realizes it was just me.

"Hey" He says softly as he pats the spot next to him on the blanket.

I sit down close to him, closer than I thought, but it's surprisingly comfortable rubbing shoulders with him.

"Hey" I finally say once im down on the blanket.

He turns to me and sits up.

"So where do we start now?" He asks.

"Uhm, we could always switch between asking each other questions, but no asking to personal questions, or something we dont feel to comfortable sharing." I say, trying to not sound to nervous.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure." I sit quietly thinking of an innocent question. "Uhm, whats your favourite subject?"

He smirks, but its a kinder smirk "arithmancy, what about you?"

"Same, actually" I say surprised. "Your turn."

"Uhm, what is your favourite passtime, other than reading" he asks laughing quietly.

"I'll say, dancing. What about you?" Laughing at his little reading joke.

"Flying. Do you fly?" He asks curiously.

"Uh... No, it scares the crap out of me." I say honestly.

Draco has a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously? The Hermione Granger who went on a horcrux hunt, looking for pieces of the darkest wizard of all time's soul, who stood up against voldemort and helped take him down, tells me she is scared of flying?" He laughs, smiling his genuine smile.

I laugh too, just happy he is having a good time.

"Now that I think about it, it does seem silly, but what if you fall"

"You are a witch you know, Hermione, you do have a wand." he smiles. "I'm taking you flying sometime, it really is a nice feeling, feeling weightless and invincible." He says gazing at the stars.

I look at his face as it seems he is just basking in the thought of flying. The way the moon shines on him really makes him look beautiful.

"I'd like that." I say softly.

He smiles and faces me. "You know you really are a beautiful witch, Hermione." Draco says, honestly and softly.

I give him a shy smile. "Its, funny, I was just thinking the same about you." I boldly say.

Draco slowly leans closer, looking into my eyes. I can feel his breath on my lips. I close my eyes and he softly kisses me on my lips.

His lips really are soft, I think as he deepens the kiss. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He immediately puts his arms around my waist, and lays me down beside him, never breaking the kiss. We pull away, to catch our breath. As he leans his forehead on mine, he looks me in the eyes.

"I really do like you Hermione." He says breathlessly.

I get butterflies in my stomach instantly. Wow. I like him too. I know I do, other wise I wouldnt be sitting here with him.

"I really like you too Draco." I whisper quietly.

He kisses me again, softer and more tender this time, as if he is just trying to remember every detail of my lips and mouth.

He pullls away, "We really should be going back to our dorms, now Draco, as much as I dont want to leave, I am Head Girl and I cant have you wandering around in the halls after curfew." I say lightly.

He pouts a little, and I give him a quick peck on his lips. I get up and he follows. He magicks away the blanket and takes my hand.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, like a gentleman." He says in a chivalrous tone.

"Well thank you, Draco."

* * *

As we walk to my common room, he turns me around and kisses me again. Once we pull away again, he says, "Thank you, Hermione, for a second chance. You dont know how much it means to me."

"It's really nothing Draco."

He gives me one last quick kiss on my lips, then on my hand, and bids me a goodnight.

I step into my common room, and walk up to my dorm. I instantly get changed and fall asleep, dreaming of a certain blonde haired, gray eyed boy and his soft lips.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little action between them! As always please read, and review! Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means alot!  
**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed immensely!  
**


End file.
